User talk:Ace Grit the Darkus Hero
Welcome Yo, ! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. Ryukou (talk) 21:57, June 29, 2015 (UTC) About Hydranoid Is there any other way to obtain a Hydranoid Bakugan in real life apart from the Masquerade Walmart Set and those few Mechtanium Surge Throwback packs? :) Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Calm down. ^^ Why would I block you? You have not done any damage or whatsoever...yet. Also, you are free to leave your insights in my talk page about the "old" Bakugan world. Editing my talk page does not mean that you're editing my user page so just talk away. :) I see that since you know quite a lot about Bakugan throwback stuff; I do have a question to ask you about Hydranoid but this time it's his evolution - Dual Hydranoid. Has Dual Hydranoid ever been released in Darkus Attribute, B2 size (32mm diameter) and Heavy Metal (HM)? (or Plan B) If it's ever been released in B2 HM, other attributes perhaps? And if yes, I know it's been released in Darkus and Non-Heavy Metal so does the Metal Ring fit snuggly in place of the Plastic Ring in the Non-HM version? I want to know because I'm an avid Bakugan collector. Here's my collection gallery although it's outdated for now. Thanks in advance~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 00:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply and Head's Up Hello, Okay, before I start, although I am not an admin anymore - it is against Wikia policy to use a personal picture as an avatar (I'm assuming it is). So, before an actual admin finds out and blocks you, you need to change it as soon as possible. Now, I have noticed that you are really doing something with the Hydranoid stuff. Let me explain how this works - regular Hydranoid and Dual Hydranoid were definitely villains. It was before Masquerade had been revealed as Alice and was still working for Hal-G and Naga. Alpha Hydranoid was at first a villain when evolved. He finally became a good guy when Alice finally came back and realized she could be her own Brawler and didn't need Masquerade. In return, Masquerade gave her the confidence and in a way, permission, to use Alpha Hydranoid. So, technically, Alpha Hydranoid should be labeled as a villain, former villain and Battle Brawler. However, the previous two are clearly villains.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:16, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Canon not Fanon, please That's a very interesting fanon you made but''' I must apologize as I am only interested in reading canonical information'. Since I know that you have a good knowledge of the past Bakugan series, if I need help regarding old stuff; I'll be sure to ask about your insights. Thanks~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 12:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply Okay, Let me explain this - this is the official Bakugan Wiki site. This site, and all other wikis (unless they label it as fanon/fan-fiction) only post information that is from the actual show that is what Ryukou calls "canon/canonical". What you seem to be doing, if I am understanding correctly, is taking a story from either you wrote or somebody else wrote that is not from the show or any form of official Bakugan media and incorporating it here. The Wikia policy for this site in particular does not tolerate any fan-fiction or fanon information being added or altered on official pages. Let's take my fan-fiction, Bakugan: Rise of the BakuGods - in my story, I make the BakuTech Bakugan Gran Panzer a hero while in the official manga and anime series (if he appeared) - he is owned by a villain and used for villainous purposes. But I can't just edit and say "In the Bakugan Fanon written - he made him a hero". That is against Wikia policy and I would either be severely warned or potentially blocked for doing that. Trust me, I should know since when I was an admin here - I had to uphold the policies and had to warn and block people who did things like this. Now, while I am not an admin anymore - another admin could see this and potentially warn or block you so I warn you again - do not post things that are not accurate to the show or alter things to fit what you would like here or you could get into some trouble.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Warning 1 Lukas, I have made myself clear about preferring 'Canonical information' (or Facts) over Fanworks (or Fiction) in the kindest possible manner. Also, Please do not insist on other members to read your Fanon work if they do not want to. That is considered spamming here and it's not pretty. I will issue just the first warning to you but please refrain from doing the said actions again or risk being blocked from here. Thank you and have a nice day~! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:54, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, refrain from doing the same mistakes again and no justification is ever needed. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Advisory Bakugan Wiki does not allow the use of your own picture or others' picture as an avatar pic. Kindly change it in accordance to the rules. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Let this be a Soft Warning I do not want to give you another warning. I already told you to just obey without anymore rambling or explanations because I'm sick of hearing it. Change your avatar to something else that's not showing anyone in real life and you're good to go. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 14:35, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Just a suggestion: Change your icon to any picture of Hydranoid (since you like the said character) and you're good to go. Enough is enough. I don't need any more reasoning or explanation. If you're maintaining your real life picture for the sake of the Bakugan Fanon Wiki then there is no need for you to be here in the Canon/Factual version of the Bakugan Wiki where posting real life pictures is not allowed. In short, if you don't change your picture and you kept on insisting, I will have no choice but to block you from here. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 09:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) One more and you could be in for a reckoning. Final Warning I have given you all the possible explanations that I can and for the last time: We are NOT the Bakugan Fanon Wiki so we do NOT allow real life pictures as user avatars.' Either you change your avatar icon to something else''' like Hydranoid (or anything you like from the Bakugan series)' or you will get Blocked' for continuously disobeying the rules and spamming my talk page by retaliating. If you still do not understand that, you should use an online translator. One more retaliation and I will Block you. Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 02:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, good Now that you have complied to the avatar rules of this Wiki, you're good to go. ''Unless. '' Unless you spam my talk page (or someone else's) again with unnecessary messages such as retaliation or roleplaying then you could be blocked for that other reason. From here, you can only write in my talk page if you have concerns about the wiki itself. ''Don't write back to me if you're just gonna reply to this. '' Have a nice day! Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 00:31, July 10, 2015 (UTC)